The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 2 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Brent Davis, accountant * * ** * Cameraman Gerry * force Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * Limo * Helicopters * Taxi * Fighter jet | Synopsis1 = Throughout New York a strange humming sound is heard, with only select individuals, anyone with the insect gene, able to hear it. The source of the humming is revealed to be a mysterious woman named Queen, who steps out of her limo and uses her abilities to summon all the people in the city with the insect gene to her. Meanwhile, Peter Parker and Mary Jane are relaxing at home together. Mary Jane offers Peter to come snuggle with her and watch her favorite show with her, and Peter agrees to watch one episode with her before heading outside. Suddenly, Peter starts bleeding from his nose and ears and blacks out. Mary Jane rushes in to see what's wrong with him, and he claims his Spider-sense is going balletic. Meanwhile, Captain America is approached by Nick Fury requesting help. The Queen and her followers make their way across the street. One taxi driver honks at her and yells for her to use the side walk like everyone else. The Queen gives a demonstration of her powers, lifting the taxi up telekineticly, with the driver falling out, and tosses it into a building where it explodes. Walking away, Queen simply says she isn't like everyone else. Making their way to a building, Queen is confronted by two police officers, one of which tells her she must stay where she is. Giving a simple order of "Kill" Queen immediately takes control of the other officer, who kills the first. Queen's followers clear out the building of anyone not under her control, and she begins to make her way to the roof, where she and her minions position themselves for the arrival of a guest. Spider-Man arrives on the scene as well as Captain America while riot police try to calm the crowd outside. Spider-Man begins to crawl up the wall to the roof to attack, going against Cap's orders. Meanwhile, at the top of the roof, The Queen is being carried on a seat by her mind-controlled followers as a make-shift thrown. They are watched from above by a News helicopter and approached by a police helicopter, who ask her what her demands are. She simply answers "down" and the blades on the police helicopter are crushed, sending it and its occupants hertaling towards the ground until it crashes into the side of the building. When Spidey reaches the roof, he is approached by Queen, who claims she thought he would be taller. Spidey makes a joke before trying to web her, only for his arm to jerk away from her out of his control, and Queen to suddenly kick him in the leg. Standing over Spidey, Queen glares down at him and warns him he only has one chance, and if he tries that again his city will suffer. Spidey quickly engages the Queen in combat, tripping her and attempting to restrain her, but she breaks free from his hold and kicks him across the face. Dodging more of the Queen's kicks, Spidey puts some distance between them and asks if she is flirting with him. Queen tells him he would be surprised and suddenly lets out a sonic scream, sending him to the floor in pain and she punches him headfirst into a wall. With her followers restraining Spider, Queen tells him she likes him, calling him a survivor like her, and begins rolling up his mask past his nose. Captain America arrives on the scene and tries to save him, but is overwhelmed by her followers. Queen uses Captain America's own shield against him, knocking him across the face with it and kicking him across the face, knocking him unconscious. Spider-Man continues to struggle against Queen, telling her to have her followers release him and fight him without their help. Smirking at the challenge, Queen orders her followers to release Spider-Man and let her take care of him herself. Once Spidey is released, Queen unleashes a second scream, causing him to scream in pain with no way to fight back. As Spidey falls unconscious Queen catches him in a hug and holds him close. She comforts her foe by telling him not to find shame in his defeat, because he could have never stood against her and this is simply "nature's way." With him unable to resist her, she pulls him into a deep wet kiss, with his blood dripping onto her hands and into her lips. | Solicit = The web-slinger is confronted by an all-new menace -- one whose very presence causes his spider-sense to go bananas! * Can even guest-star Captain America help turn the tide against this soldier from a different age? * AND HOW WILL THESE EVENTS AFFECT THIS SUMMER'S AVENGERS EPIC, BEGINNING NEXT MONTH IN AVENGERS #500? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 2 15